marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Exiles Vol 1 76
** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * ** ** * ** ** Other Stark-Fujikawa Directors ** *** * ** * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* (Stark-Fujikawa Restaurant) ******* *** **** *** *** **** ***** * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = Proteus has warped the Stark-Fujikawa Building to act as it is alive, and Miguel O'Hara is shocked to see it try it's hardest to scream at Longshot and him. The Building inhales, sounding as if it is gargling girders and spits out Morph and Sabretooth, leaving Blink inside alone against Proteus in Hulk 2099's body. Inside, Proteus explains that he just wanted a moment alone with Blink because Calvin's memories, which he still has, run amazingly deep within him. He believes she's giving him butterflies in his stomach, until he realizes it's something else. Morph recognizes the sickened look on the building's 'face', and just as they're ready to catch things coming out of the building, the regional head-quarters of Stark-Fujikawa Incorporated purges it's staff. Morph remarks that catching those people on his body was not as fun as he'd hoped. When Proteus feels better, he further explains that he doesn't want to fight Blink anymore, and has kept her around to talk awhile... After the purged employee are safe, save a few broken bones, the team looks around for Longshot, who was left on a neighboring rooftop. They look up in time to see him strategically jump from hover-camera to hover-camera, smashing his way into the living building. He encompasses Blink in his protective shield, allowing them both to blink out of the building without interference from Proteus. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is making his way back in. Public Eye catches the situation and sends it to the Net, where mega-corporations around the world begin to watch the situation unfold, specifically Tyler Stone of Alchemax, Mister Fujikawa of Stark-Fujikawa, Eduardo Devargas of Pixel Corp, and Doctor Doom of Latveria. Mister Fujikawa orders his men to re-take the building, and four Specialists on military grade supercharged hover bikes arrive on scene, beginning to battle Proteus. Miguel notes that it only took one Specialist to almost kill him a week ago. While Proteus battles the Specialists, Miguel tries to sneak Doctor Boone out of the building, only to be caught in the act by Proteus. Intrigued by a Spider-Man so much different than the wrestler from his home reality, Proteus decides that he would like to know if this version is a Peter Parker as well, unmasking him in front of the Public Eye cameras, and therefore the entire Net. Even Doctor Boone is surprised to see that Spider-Man is Miguel, and Tyler Stone begins communicating through his camera, offering to do business with Proteus. Boone explains that Proteus is seeking technical help in his attempt to find a body that does not burn out. Upon hearing that Proteus can suspend fundamental laws of Physics at will, the rivaling companies begin to out-bid Stone in the recruitment of Proteus. When Doctor Doom chimes in, Proteus begins to get confused as to who to let help him. Spider-Man speaks up, explaining that all four corporations are only looking to make him into a lab-rat, controlling or containing him for the rest of his life, and after some prodding, Doctor Boone agrees. At this, Proteus decides that this reality isn't worth the effort, and warps to another. The Exiles blink back into the building, and learn that Proteus has left. Before they move on in persuit, Miguel asks to join the team, citing the fact that his identity has been outed in his own reality, and he will be hunted to the ends of the Earth. Heather extracts them all, and upon hearing about Doctor Boone's Virtual Unreality Portal, which brought Proteus to their reality, the mega-corporations begin bidding for Boone's services. | Solicit = The Exiles are gonna party like it’s 2099! The World Tour continues and the Exiles just might happen to pick up another teammate! Our money’s on Hulk! Or Skullfire! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}